Fate
by annades49800
Summary: Tobias Eaton wanted to escape. All his 23 years he has lived in his small apartment with his abusive father, without ever having a mother. One day he wakes up, desperately hanging on to the tail end of a life he dreamed he had. Searching for this life he leaves the big city where he lives and takes off to the country.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Free

**Hiya, this it the first chapter of a short story. I'm planning on around five chapters, including this one which is like a prolouge, and the last one which will probably be an epilogue. If you're looking for action, this is not the story to read. This is just Tris and Tobias. So for all you fluffy people out there, here you go!**

* * *

I sit straight up, gasping. I close my eyes and lay back down, frantically trying to not let the tail end of my dream fade away. I sigh in exasperation, knowing that I won't remember any more.

All I can recall is the smell of sweet homemade food, laughter, and the sweat of hard work. Nothing like that has ever existed in my home. I live in a small run down apartment with my father, having been abandoned by my mother more than ten years ago. That wasn't even the beginning of the abuse I have gone through, though, it was seemingly just the beginning of a new level. I have so many scars that my parents have inflicted. Although the ones given to me by my father are visible to the eye, the scars my mother left on my mentality are no less distinguishable.

Thinking of this begins to get the memories of recent punishments spinning through my head. Including the whipping I was given last night for not having Marcus' dinner ready by the time he got back from the bar.

I shoot up, leaving my bed unmade, and sprint silently downstairs hoping Marcus hasn't woken up yet. To my surprise, I find Marcus still sound asleep, probably due to the fact that he was more than completely wasted last night. The intensity of my fresh wounds are proof of that.

I head towards the kitchen to begin the tedious effort of making his breakfast when the sound of laughter seems to flit across my mind, taunting me. The flash of sunlight streaming through the dust of some old back road stops me in my tracks.

I look around the musty old kitchen, and realize although this is my house, it will never be a home. I've never had a home. And it's that thought, always that thought, that breaks me. I've never been loved, never even had a place to stay that makes me feel safe. I've never been put before someone else, I've never even known anyone other than my immediate family. I was never allowed to go to school, I was how ever given the option to school myself, through the computer.

It's always at this point where my thoughts begin to turn.

Although I was never given those things, I was given so much more. I was given a reason to fight. I was given something, a puzzle, that I have to work to solve. Yes, I was given so many problems, but I never let them get to me, never let them truly reach me. I still have the heart I was born with, however damaged by the cigarette smoke that I breathed, or the mistreatment I received. Through everything I've had a reason to stay strong, I've had a reason to fight.

I believe I was given an opportunity. I was given the chance to fight, I had to believe and I did. But I've never done it alone; even though I've never entered a church, I know what I can know. I know that God is my light at the end of the tunnel, I know there will be something good that will come out of this mess that is my life. I've fought hard my whole life, hoping that I will be strong enough to win. And with the lingering smell of sweat passing through my mind, I know I do in fact have enough will to win.

I will not let all my faith go to waist: I know that I will win, all I have to do is walk out this door.

And I know if I have the strength to endure all that has been thrown on my shoulders, I can handle pushing open an opportunity to finally be free. I know that I have the strength to push open this door, a door that will lead me into a new life.

After ten minutes of quite shuffling, I gather all of my possessions. Throughout the years I've accumulated some money- what ever Marcus threw into the tray after returning home from the bar. I know this wasn't ever intended for me to have, so I never took more than he would notice. As well as money (which totals to 136 dollars, surprisingly) I have my small nap sack filled a small ration of food, my few clean shirts and pants and my tooth brush. I know it's unnecessary, but I've always had a tendency to keep my teeth clean, no matter what I'm going through.

With all my belongings packed, I head out the door, being careful not to make a sound.

* * *

**so how was that for a first chapter, I know kinda just getting into things so nothing really happened but please tell me if you like where this is going, I would really appreciate some feedback to know if I should continue writing. **

**until some other time3**

**~annades49800**


	2. Chapter 2: When Life Gives You Peaches

**sorry I haven't updated, I thought no one looked at this ( i didn't get any email notifications about favs or follows or reviews so I thought everyone hated it or something:() but here it is, I hope you like it**

* * *

I tiptoed down the stairwell, careful to make absolutely no noise. I knew from previous experience that Marcus could be woken by the slightest noise, even when hungover.

As I stepped out of the apartment building for the first time in five years I took a deep breathe, amazed by how fresh the air was. Completely free of smoke and beer. I walk towards the parking garage, not knowing which car belongs to my father. I press a button on the keys I grabbed and the lights on a car about 30 parking spaces from me flash red. I walk towards it and open it on the drivers side. I climb in and desperately hope that driving is as easy as it seems on Marcus' TV shows.

I fall into the seat and switch on the car, watching as the dials spin and the lights go on. I switch on the air conditioning and turn the radio on softly. I pull the throttle and back out as carefully as I can, unsure what I'm doing. As I turn from the parking spot, the hood of my car hits the back of another.

"Whoops," I say unapologetically as I continue backing out of the garage, not once looking back.

(o)

I glance again for the millionth time at the gas. It started out a little less than full, and is now down to about half. I'm not sure how I got to the high way with out dying but I did. Looking back on it, all I remember is excessive honking, squealing breaks and curses thrown at me. I laugh at the thought.

I'm extremely glad that the road I have doesn't have many people on it; other people make me nervous, especially in cars. I've never been good with crowds, and barely even being exposed to people never helped that either. I don't know how I'll ever make a new life. All I know is hurt, and pain. I know people have personality, but I don't know what those are; how people are different. All I know is that they are. And it scares me. I know people are generally different from my father but I know I'm still going to have trust issues. And that's an understatement.

(o)

I look at the gas and swear. I have almost no gas left. I have no idea where I am. The fields that surround the road I've been on for the past five hours have been filled with either horses, cows, corn, or a combination of them. I speed up the car to 80, hoping to get closer to something before I'm completely stranded.

Five minutes pass and finally the cows that surround me are gone, replaced by simple green fields. In the distance I can see what I hope is a town. I see some lights and buildings.

That's when the car starts slowing down. I press my foot on the gas harder, and when it continues to slow I slam my hand on the dash board, then refuse to acknowledge the pain.

The car comes to a complete stop. Furiously, I get out and slam the door, kicking it for good measure. "Fuck this. Screw that..." I mumble profanities as I walk on the side of the road, kicking rocks out of my way.

I'm about to collapse from exhaustion when I see a small structure, not big enough to be a building, lit up with small lights. I continue walking towards it, hoping for something good.

When I get close enough to make out what the structure is, I see that it's a booth. What it's selling I don't know.

As I walk further I see a girl scurrying around, packing things up for the night presumably, considering the hot sun overhead is beginning to set. I walk up closer to her and see that there is a wood sign set up, reading: Best fresh produce and drinks in Couperin county. Below the sign it lists the prices.

The girl looks up at me shocked, seemingly to just have noticed me. "Hi, are you interested in anything? The peaches just finished ripen' up; they're the best you could get. Or- you look thirsty, how about some peach tea?" She looks up at me with kind blue eyes.

"I'll have some tea, I guess. How much?" I say. I don't know why I'm buying anything but I am thirsty and the drinks look good.

"It'll be a dollar fifty for a large glass, you look pretty thirsty so I'll get you that one." She flashes a captivating smile and turns on her heel behind her both. I turn around and fish around in my bag for the money. I take some out, counting $1.50 in quarters.

The girl comes back with a glass of iced liquid the size of her forearm. She hands it to me and I give her the money. She puts it away without counting it.

"I've never seen you here," The girl says, leaning against her booth. I can't help but notice her cute figure in her tight blue jeans and white tank top. "Where're you from?" I can see that she's simply curious so I answer kindly.

"Up north. I'm close to Dallas."

She nods, as if understanding exactly where I'm talking about. "So, why'd you decide to come down here?" She must see my eyes darken, and she seems to shrink back.

"You don't have to answer that." She says quietly. I'm glad she said that, I wouldn't have answered her anyway. I don't say anything and the quite isn't very comfortable. I can see that the girl feels it too.

"I'm Beatrice, by the way. I'd like it if you called my Tris, though." She holds out her hand, as if expecting something. I've never met someone new before like this, and I don't know what she's doing. She puts her hand down, awkwardly, and blushes slightly.

"Tobias." I say. I see a bit of her smile come back. "So, _Tobias_." She says, saying my name as if testing it out on her lips, " Where are you staying?"

I think for a little. I suppose I was just planning on staying in the car at night. Now that just sounds a little crazy. "I don't know." I say, shrugging.

She smiles a little, her dimples making an appearance below her lips. "You could stay with us. My family, I mean."

Even though I don't know much, I know that it would be rude to turn the offer down, and, oddly, I find myself not wanting to. I let my lips curl into an easy smile. "Sure, thanks."

"Certainly." She reply's. "Now, could you help with these boxes?" She gestures to her booth and I know that this'll take a while. I inwardly sigh, but immediately get to work.

* * *

**so how was that? personally I thought I was terrible but that's up for you to decide please tell me if you like it, or if you hate it, i just want to know if anyone's enjoying this. If not, just tell me it sucks and I'll delete it.**

**Well, I should update with in the next weekish...but I'm busy so.. that also depends if someone actually wants me to update..so tell me!**

**until next time,**

**annades49800**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Know You're Not Alone

**wow, sorry I haven't updated in like a month.. my only excuse is I got another horse. But here you go, be happy even if it is short:**

**CH 3**

I sat around the table with Tris' family, and although I've never experienced anything this nice, I seemed to know exactly what to do and how to respond. I have decent manners, so that wasn't a problem, but I thought I would have a harder time socializing than I did. Tris' family, the Priors, are the nicest people I have ever met. When I first arrived at their house Tris had told them that I would be staying with them for the time being, and they didn't question it. They treated me like I was family; someone they loved and cherished. It was the best thing I've ever experienced.

Everything about this family is simply amazing. Their house is amazing: it's nice and clean, big enough to sustain and small enough to be cozy. Their cooking- which I suspect is Mrs. Prior's- is outstanding. I didn't know it was possible for something to taste so so good. And their accents. They where adorable and southern, but not as noticeable as you would think. Mrs. Prior's is the most noticeable, it's sweet and inviting, and blends perfectly with the southern drawl of her husband. Caleb, Tris' older brother, has an accent that's hardly noticeable but more so than Tris'. I wouldn't have realized she even had an accent but when compared to her family you can tell it's there.

Just listening to their voices, simply talking, no loud angry voices, no breaking glass or the shrill screams of women waking up to a pounding headache and my fathers arm around their waist. To have something this pleasant and _normal_ is something I don't experience. And I love it. And as I walk into the guest room the Tris walked me to I can't ever imagine going back to my father.

I sigh as I gradually sink into the comfortable day bed, and am close to sleep when I hear the door creak open slightly. I look up and see Tris standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-" She says, but I don't let her finish.

"No, it's fine. You didn't. I just am tired, was resting my eyes."

"Oh." She says simply, and for a few moments she stands there, and I stare at her, and look into her eyes that are looking straight into mine. Her eyes are clarity; they are the sky and the ocean, mysterious, lovely, inviting, but somehow offering up a challenge, to any one and anything.

She finally breaks her gaze and looks down to her feet. "I was wondering if you needed anything." She says. "I know our house here isn't much-"

I interrupt her again. "You don't realize how much you have." I say and instantly regret the sharp tone in my voice, and can see it in Tris' eyes that it upset her a little.

"I'm sorry-" This time she interrupts me. "No,no, don't be. It's just usually people have bigger houses, more things. I love my house, but some people don't think that way." I see a cloud go over her eyes, turning them more grey than blue. I just nod in response but I don't even think she noticed.

"What is it?" I ask her. She looks up and sighs. "You know, I have a back story. And I can see you have one too." It's my turn for my eyes to cloud over, and I nod to her. I look up at the door and see that she's not there anymore, then I hear I squeak of bed springs and notice her sitting to my left. I didn't even realize she came over.

"So, I've taken you into my house, the least you could do would be to tell me how you wound up here." I see her reasoning but that doesn't make me want to fess up anymore than I would have on my own terms.

"Maybe I'll tell you some day, but that day isn't today." I look down at my hands and feel her shift weight on the bed.

"That's alright, I know how it feels to have baggage. But I just know you're not alone." I feel her hand on my knee. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning." I look up at her and smile as she closes the door.

Her words echo in my mind, sending me into the most peaceful state I've been in for a long time.

_Just know you're not alone._

* * *

**So I hoped you like it, this was pretty fun to write even if it is really short. Just so you know I'm not going to make them fall into a deep void of inseparable love right now. That doesn't happen in less than a day. But don't worry it will soon :P**

**I considered ending it like this actually, **

**"I already missed the warmth of her small hands on me. "**

**but I didn't so you'll have to deal with it. **

**Please review, it really helps more than you think, until the update, annades49800**


End file.
